Untold Story: FakeApocrypha
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: He's a man that break his life vow to protect the people he loved. A selfish man that kills not for justice, but the survival of his family. He is no hero, but a killer that would do anything if it means everything he held dear would live on more day. Yet, Shirou Emiya wonders how is he of all people was summoned as a Servant and involved in another war... A Great Holy Grail War.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Fate fandom! How are thee in their quest to live thy life? Good, I hope. This is the first time I purely dabble in Fate fanfiction. I hesitate to even publish this since my knowledge on the Nasuverse is fairly limited. Thus if I have any mistakes do excuse it, and if you want it to be fixed then do so with a friendly and critical attitude! XD**

 **Anyway, here ya go!**

 **Disclaimer! I own nothing!**

 **WARNING! GRAMMAR ALERT!**

 **EDIT 1: Edited for grammar purposes.**

 **XXX**

 **Untold Story: Fake/Apocrypha**

 **XXX**

What is a hero?

A hero is someone who is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself. A hero is an individual who found the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacle. A hero is somebody who is selfless, who is generous in spirit, who just gives back as much as possible and help people, someone who saves them and really actually care. A hero is someone who can hang on just one minute longer, to know that hope is a strength that can overcome hardship.

A least that's what Shirou Emiya believed.

He held on to this ideal, an ideal molded by the broken dream of his late father. He withstood doom and survived against ordeals that no mere mortal should be able to. Against all odds, he survived a war of magic and blood. Him, a third class magus that can barely even be called one, survived and won the Holy Grail War.

But not without a price.

Shirou Emiya sacrificed and dedicated his life to end the world evil known as Angra Mainyu to protect the people he loves and cares about. To him, it is the perfect trade, his life for the life of his loved ones. It is a selfish thing and something that a real hero would never do, for he sacrificed his life, not for the greater good of the world or the people of earth, but to protect what he deems precious enough. It is egoistic and self-centered, putting his personal feeling that the overall justice all hero strife for.

But he did not care. For as long as they live, he will accept 'all the evil that come with such action' and every struggle and suffering that he may encounter.

He struggles for so many years, his body almost broken to the point of no repair. His hair turned white and skin tans like his counterpart, EMIYA, from the constant use of his magecraft and the left hand of Archer taking its toll. He went on so many battlefields, killing so many people, civilians and magus alike that seek to bring destruction or revenge to his precious, to protect his loved ones.

Sakura, Rin, Illya, Fuji-nee…

He fought, again and again, chanting their names as a mantra of power. So many blades he created to kill, not for justice or the betterment of mankind, but for his family. Perhaps calling him a 'Villain' or 'Anti-Hero' is more fitting than anything else, for he will kill anyone regardless of their role that threatened the safety of his loved ones. It was when he fought a creature, a True Ancestor, which he knew he won't walk away from there alive. He will have to use every point of his life, of his prana to end this threat once and for all.

His final Unlimited Blade Work.

Sakura, Rin, Illya, Fuji-nee.

It was the last mantra he chanted, before his Reality Marble with his life force to cut the ancient creature from The World connection, albeit temporary, and end their life among the countless blades he and EMIYA had collected.

Then he felt nothing.

He can't feel any part of his body. He can't see. He can't even hear anything outside of his mind. But he does not feel fear or anguish, no, all he feels is… floating, light, empty? He can't put it into words. He doesn't know how long he's been in this place of nothingness. A day? Year? Decade? He can't tell nor does he want to know.

But then he felt it. A pull, something is pulling him. It's… A call, a call to something… A summons? Is something summoning him? Should he accept it? No—yes, yes perhaps he should. Then he slowly let himself be pulled by the call. He doesn't know why but he wants to accept this, to allow himself to be summoned by whatever it is calling him.

It was at that instant that he felt a stream of data pour into his mind, giving him information about things he knows and he doesn't. Information about what, where, who is he, and how he gets here. He doesn't really have any emotional reaction as if such logic were but common knowledge. Perhaps it is, considering where he is at the moment.

And then a bright light envelope everything as he felt made whole again.

 **XXX**

A bright light filled the church as it envelops everything, and then from a large red circle of red drawn in the middle of the building, a figure slowly emerges. As the light dims the figure can be seen standing around 177cm, wearing a black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. On top of the shirt is an open long red coat that seems to be cut on the right side and show his tan and muscular arm. On his head is a red cloth that is tied around his head like a headband, covering his forehead but still showing his red hair with white patches.

His eyes open, showing the golden brown eyes held within filled with uncertain emotion. "Tell me," His voice is kind, there's no hint of any dark emotions within. "Are you my master?" He knew of course that the person standing in front of him is his master, but it was a question all of his kind must say during the time they're summoned. It is a pact or a necessary formality that the Moon Cell hammered into their head.

The person standing in front of him answer, "Yes, I am indeed your master." Her voice is beautiful, melodious even. There's also kindness in her voice but also slight confusion and hesitation. "I am Servant Ruler, Jeanne D' Arc, the overseer and mediator of the Holy Grail War."

Ruler is a non-standard class under the Holy Grail War system, a self-defense program summoned by the Grail when it senses there are actions that are encroaching upon its authority. The main duty of the class is, by the end of the day, to make sure the concept of the Holy Grail War stays true to its original system. At least that's what the information system told Shirou about the class.

Ruler herself is a beautiful blond hair girl with a pair of amethyst eyes that possess purity that Shirou never thought someone is capable of having, wearing what he concluded to be a school uniform. She didn't have the precise and molded beauty or the kind of cuteness that made one's heart flutter just by being nearby, but she possessed a wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real as if he's looking at a creation of a dream.

Putting aside that thought, for now, Shirou bows his head in respected manners, something his Counter Guardian self would never do sincerely. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Master. I am Servant Assassin, my real name is Shirou Emiya and I swear upon you that I will protect you until death does us part." Hmm, is his introduction a bit too overboard? It's much cooler in his mind than it is in practice, that's for sure.

Ruler seems surprised at the introduction but her kind smile overwrites it quickly. "Of course Assassin—Ah, I mean Shirou. Or do you prefer to be called Assassin?"

"Whatever suit you best, Master."

"Shirou it is then." Ruler seems to nod her head. "You can also call me Jeanne if you wish it, Shirou."

Assassin seems to contemplate whether or not he should call her name, but since she's asking… "Of course, Jeanne."

She nods again with a pure smile on her face. "Then Shirou I'm sure you know of the situation of the Grail War?"

Shirou nods his head in confirmation, "The Grail System has given me enough information, Master." About the war of the two factions that are about to happen, 7 servants against 7 servants, all for the sole purpose of the Greater Grail. It'll be chaotic, and the chance of civilians caught in the war is greater than a normal system.

"Good. Then we should move, Shirou, we don't have much time before the war started." Ruler grabs a briefcase that sits on nearby dingy church chair and begins walking toward the broken door. "If we hurry we can still catch the night train to Germany."

The redhead servant blink, his eyes move around the dingy and abandoned looking church. "… And where are we, Master?"

"We're in the French outskirt, and I told you to call me Jeanne."

"… So be it, Jeanne." He's wondering why his master don't just sprint toward their destination, considering they're both servants. But he's not one to judge his master decision and so the servant begins following his departing master while his mind is pondering about the situation he's in. Mainly, the question of how he became a Heroic Spirit. He, who abandoned his justice to protect the people he loves, is recorded in the Throne of Heroes.

Well, actually the Throne of Heroes already gave him the reason. How his act of selfishness save the life of thousands and even millions of people, how that act alone is enough to consider him as a 'Hero'. It also told him how the descendants of his loved ones, the Tohsaka especially, recorded his action and worship him as a 'hero' that saved the world and it spread among several circles. Those facts alone seem to be enough to have the Throne registered him as a 'Hero', or an 'Anti-Hero' is more précised.

He who acted in selfishness but are considers a hero. What a joke.

It is also ironic that someone like him, an Anti-Hero Assassin, was called upon by the Holy Maiden herself to help her in her task.

"Jeanne, please let me carry the briefcase for you."

"Ah, no it's okay. It's not that heavy."

"Please, let me do it. It's not right for me to let you carry it."

 **XXX**

After much prodding and insistent, Jeanne finally lets her newly summoned servant carry the briefcase for her. The station isn't really that far from the abandoned church Ruler used to summon Assassin, and thus they (although barely) managed to arrive safely to the station and catch the last train to Berlin. They're sitting opposite of each other on one of the almost empty rows of seats in the train. She's not surprised, considering it's the last train for the day.

What is surprising to her is her servant, currently sitting calmly with a smile on his face as he observes the environment outside the window. His servant outfit is now changed into a simple long sleeve blue and white shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He looks totally casual and plain in it that he doesn't stand out much.

Perhaps it is his passive skill as an Assassin?

But nevertheless, there are several things that Ruler is still confused about. For one, the fact she summoned an Assassin class for protection aside, she can't clearly identify the identity of the servant she'd summoned. Well, she technically can, with her 'True Name Discernment' and her privilege as a Master she can see his stats and class clear as a day, well most of them. His Noble Phantasm stats is written as '?', or unknown. Meaning he has a status parameter that her passive skill can't see. Could it be he has high-level concealment ability? But that means he'll need to have a high level of luck to block her vision, and it said in his stats that his Luck level is 'D' against her 'C'. So it's impossible, even if he's an Assassin class, to block her vision like this.

Then there's the second confusion, his skills, and Noble Phantasm. In his stats information, there's several '?' skills that she can't for the life of her understand why it's unknown to her vision. His visible skills are general enough. Nothing really special that can block her True Name Discernment, yet there are several skills not visible to her. While his Noble Phantasm there's only two she can see: Transient Shroud of Humanity and Shirou's Bow.

It made her slightly worried and a tad curious.

And then there's the problem of his name. He claimed to be 'Shirou Emiya', yet the name in his stats stated that it is 'Nameless'. Is he perhaps a—

"Is something the matter, Jeanne?"

Jeanne flinches at the sudden question of her servant. "Ah, it's nothing to worry about, Shirou."

Shirou stares at his Master with his golden-brown eyes. He seems to be pondering something in his head if his silence is any indication. A few seconds later his lips turn upward into an honest smile, "Are you perhaps wondering how you summon an Assassin?" He asked curiously.

"What? Oh, no, no! That's not it!" Jeanne quickly shot down the idea, "I will not ask any question regarding the class summoned by the ritual. After all, any Heroic Spirit summoned by a Ruler must be a noble and just hero."

Assassin blinks, "Really? Why?"

Jeanne smiles at her servant confusion. "For one, a Ruler is a class that upholds neutrality in the Holy Grail War. Meaning the chance of I to win the war and have my wish granted by the Grail is none, and thus Heroic Spirit of my class are usually spirits that have no wishes at all." She pauses a bit to let Shirou process the information, "And any servants summon by Ruler as their helper is, without a doubt, Heroic Spirit that possess no desire to win the war or make any wish upon the Grail. The System makes sure of it."

It is simple logic. To make sure that Ruler doesn't have a problem or any conflict with any servants they summoned the System make sure that the Heroic Spirit that appeared would be someone who doesn't have any desire to win the Grail War, to help maintain neutrality. It'll be problematic if the servant's Ruler summoned betray them, after all.

"Ah, so I see." Shirou offers his Master another smile, this one apologetic. "Then perhaps something else is on your mind?"

"Ah, well…" Should she tell him about her confusion? They'll be a team, after all, so having trust in each other is preferable. "I'm… Just a bit confused about your skills and Noble Phantasm."

"My skills and Noble Phantasm?"

"There are some skills that I cannot see, they're written with question marks on them. As a Ruler class and a Master, I should be able to see your stats, but this is very odd for me."

Shirou blinks once before he chuckles in amusement, "I see. So that's what got you worried. Well, Master, let me satisfy your curiosity before you kill yourself because of it."

"Wha-I wouldn't do that!"

He raises his left hand and slowly pulls the sleeve back, revealing a red bandage covering his arm. "This is my Mystic Code, or I guess I should say my lesser Noble Phantasm, Transient Shroud of Humanity, made by combining two Shrouds of Saints. Its job is to hide and sealed away the power of my left hand so that it won't pour out constant prana. I think this is the reason why you can't identify some of my more combat oriented skills and Noble Phantasm." The shroud itself sealed the larger portion of Shirou's power that he gained from EMIYA's Arm, meaning that he can only use at best half of his combat power. But his Present Concealment skill would be heavily downgraded to almost none if he unleashes his full power because of a large amount of prana it'll pour out. And as an Assassin, decisive first strike from the shadow is a critical action.

"I see …" It's pretty obvious now that she thinks about it, "But why do you not want your left arm to constantly pour you prana?"

"Well, it's actually pretty bad for an Assassin class to have something that constantly pours out prana. It'll give away your position and other servants can and probably will sense them from miles away before the said Assassin can do… Assassin-y things."

Jeanne giggles at his words, "Assassin-y things? Really?"

"What? It's the best I can come up with!"

They continue to converse, the conversation deviating from the serious tone of the original.

They're so lost in their conversation that they didn't realize they'd arrived at their destination.

 **XXX**

Unfortunately for the pair, the journey to Romania isn't exactly smooth sailing.

"We… We ran out of money…"

Shirou sweatdrop at the depress form of his Master as she counts what little money they had left in her wallet. He knew the main reason, of course. "Jeanne, next time please refrain from giving away our money to donations." While he never condemned an act of charity, the fact that they are low on money in the first place made the servant hesitate (since they're on an important mission and all) to give away any at all. But then his Master just willingly with a beautiful smile give their precious currency to almost every donation request they found in Germany.

It's a miracle they manage to arrive at the border of Romania at all. They're currently on the side of a road in the middle of the grassland of Romania, miles away from the remote town of their destination, Trifas. They're stuck there because they don't have enough money to even pay for a bus.

"But… But they need it…"

"We also need the money if we want to get to our destination without revealing ourselves too much."

Jeanne sighs, her face looks conflicted. Shirou wouldn't be surprised if she's currently fighting an inner turmoil. The servant could, of course, steal money from people with his Present Concealment skill, but he doubts the holy maiden would approve of such action. His old self wouldn't too, but he's changed since then.

"Then do you want to run there, Master?"

That's a viable option, of course. As servants, they both can cover distant at high speed without collapsing, but considering the distant, their body, especially Ruler who borrowed a human body, would take a toll.

"Well—" Her word died in her mouth when a pickup car suddenly stops next to them. The window of the driver slowly slides down revealing a large man with a big grin on his face.

"Ahoy there!" The man greeted, "You folks are going to Trifas? Need a lift?"

Both Shirou and Jeanne look at each other before the later break a smile on her face, "Yes, if you would be so kind sir."

"Of course, of course! Ride up in the back of my truck." He points it with his thump, "Or if the lass wants to ride shotgun in the front is okay too."

"Ah, no it's alright." With a nod to Assassin, the servant quickly vault the large baggage he's been carrying around, hop on and offer a hand to Jeanne who gracefully took it. "Thank you for allowing us to hitch a ride, sir."

The man barks out a loud laugh, "Don't worry about it lass. What kind of person would just leave another when they're in need? Besides I'm heading there myself so it's a win-win situation for me."

Shirou Emiya watch as Jeanne and he kind man converse with each other. The arrival of the man is not impossible, but a bit abrupt. Breaking away from the two, the servant decides to scan the area around them for any potential danger to his master wellbeing. While he doubts a servant would be stupid enough to attack a Ruler class, the possibility of it happening is still there. If there's anything he learns in his life as the second 'Magus Killer', is that if there's a small chance of it happening then it may happen.

He will not lower his guard down unless he is certain they are absolutely safe.

"-say, lass, why are you going to Trifas anyway? It's a small and sleepy town so it's rare for people wanting to go there." Jeanne would've answered the question with some kind of made up a story (which Shirou is sure going to work with her high charisma and all) if not for the man to continue on, "Or are you eloping with that young man over there?" He asked with teasing and knowing grin.

Jeanne was taken off guard, "Eh—"

Shirou, either from the influence of a certain Archer or a personality manifest in his time, take this chance to tease his master. "Now let's not tease her like that, Mister. Jeanne is a bit shy in regarding our relationship."

Now Jeanne looked at her servant in surprised, "Huh?!"

"She's always been a shy one when it comes to romantic relationship." Shirou continues on with a small smile, "It's part of her quirks, but I still care for her still."

"Shirou what are you—"

"I see. You're a good man, lad." The driver nods his head in understanding. "Accepting someone for all they are is part of life bound by marriage. You'll be a good partner for the lass." Then he looks at Jeanne from the rear mirror, "And you lass better don't make 'im sad, you hear? Love him as much as your heart can."

Jeanne glares at a shrugging Shirou. Eventually, she relents and sighs, "I'll keep it in mind, sir."

"Good! There's a good church near the town if you want to have a marriage ceremony. I'm sure the priest can—"

As the driver continues on his rambling Shirou, who still maintains his guard, flinch as his senses tingle. His eyes glow green as he looks forward to down the road. There, sitting above a large road sign is a person with looks that scream out servant no matter where you look. He's long and white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent and an outfit that Shirou would normally found weird; a black skin-tight suit with armors covering almost all but his chest area.

"Jeanne, a servant," Shirou warned and his Master quickly looks toward the front, her eyes glows the same as his. "Your order?" His voice is calm and faint, loud enough only for Jeanne to hear.

Ruler eyes narrowed. "… We will confront him for now. If he has any hostile intention then we shall engage him."

Shirou reluctantly nod. As the servant of the Assassin class, he would rather go and take a vantage point somewhere around the area where he can snipe from afar, using his Present Concealment and archery to great use. He knew his Master is a capable fighter and will be able to hold her own against other servants, and with his supporting fire, he has no doubt she'll emerge victoriously. But if his Master wants them to confront the servant with unknown intention then he will relent. He's no slouch in close quarter combat after all.

As they get closer Jeanne quickly lean toward the driver window and gained the attention of the driver. "You need to leave here quickly. It's really dangerous." Her eyes glow again, this time clearly she's using her natural charisma.

The driver only nods his head, clearly charmed by Ruler high stats.

They both jump off the truck (with Shirou still carrying the luggage) and watch as the vehicle turn around and drive away back where it came from. Now that the civilian is out of harm's way…

"You are Ruler, correct?"

Shirou and Jeanne look up toward the sign where the servant casually sitting at. He hops off the sign and landed gracefully, his fierce eyes stare at the two before him. It didn't take a competent Magus to know how much power the being before them is. Even Shirou knew in his very being that the servant before him is dangerous. He can't let his guard down, or he will die.

"I am, and you must be Lancer of Red." Jeanne kept a neutral face as she said it, fulfilling her role as the mediator.

Red Lancer smiles faintly, "So you can identify my class without seeing my lance. Impressive, but expected of someone from your class." But then he looks toward Shirou, his eyes held curiosity. "But I admit I never knew a Ruler can own pet."

If he was his old self he would've become aggravated and angry by the jab. But he's not himself, he had cast away his old self and his doomed ideas.

"What is it do you want, Lancer of Red, the Hero-God Karna, son of the Sun God Surya?"

Assassin twitched at the mention of the identity of the monster before him. A divine hero is not something to laugh at or should fight head on without a plan. To make it worse he is perhaps one of the scarier of the Hero-God servant one can face. Really, he almost laughs as his luck once again landed him facing off against a mighty hero.

Red Lancer shook his head, his slightly amused expression now replaced with a neutral one, "You know why I am here, Servant Ruler." Then he stares at them, his eyes glow with emotions. "… En garde."

?!

Lancer immediately summoned his lance in a flash of light and charged forward at a blinding speed. In response and proof of her status as a servant, Jeanne change her attire into that of her battle armor made from pure prana and called forth her weapon to create a makeshift shield.

Shirou, on the other hand, was ready.

The explosion of the impact of Lancer strike echoes through the open ground of Romania. A large column of dust that's created by the impact slowly dissipating, revealing in itself a sight no normal human being would believe.

"… Impressive." Karna looks at the bright, flower petal shield in front of him that blocked his golden spear right in its track.

Shirou Emiya, on the other hand, is not amused at how a single attack manages to break a petal from his Rho Aias. Instead of replying to a witty comment like a certain Archer would do Shirou decides to quickly counter-attack by summoning Kanshou & Bakuya, the black and white married blade, one of his and Archer prized possession. He quickly went into melee with the divine servant, his blades clash with Karna clearly far superior weapon.

But his goal is not to best him in direct melee combat, but getting him away from his Master. His aggressive stance pushes Karna back several feet as the spearman is forced to gain some distance to effectively use his spear, but the Assassin did not relent. Even when Kanshou & Bakuya would break he just traced another pair in a matter of a second, a skill he's been honing since the end of the war.

Yet even then Karna skill in melee's clearly superior to Shirou's. The Lancer, seemingly having enough, bashed the Assassin blades with his spear and the direct impact destroyed Kanshou & Bakuya and hurled Shirou away, the later quickly recovered midflight and take the position back in front of Jeanne as her shield.

"Shirou, are you alright?"

The sound of his Master echoing in his head remind him that they can talk via telepathy through their bond and magic. "I've been better." He sends his thought to his Master.

The Master looks at Shirou as if confirming his condition herself, and then she glares at the attacking Servant. "Do you know the meaning of attacking us, Lancer of Red?" Jeanne questioned, her hand tightened its grip on her spear.

Karna snorts, "A foolish question when you already know the answer." He raised his golden lance in front of his face. "It is by the order of my Master that I must eliminate you, Ruler. Thus as a Servant, I shall obey." Then crimson prana burst out of the Lance and envelope it like a blanket. It light shines through the dark night of Romania. "Prepare yourself, Ruler. I do not intend to neither consider your position nor hold back."

Jeanne hardened her gaze, "Lancer…" She whispers as she takes a defensive stance, her servant the following suit to prepare whatever Noble Phantasm he's about to unleash.

The Lancer of Red aims his spear at his enemies, "I shall end this in one strike and no more."

Shirou girth his teeth as he prepares to open his shroud and trace all of the strongest shields available in his Reality Marble.

"Go, Saber!"

A blur of black leaped from behind Karna and strike him with full force, but the Lancer quickly block the strike. The new servant quickly leaped away again and stood in front of Shirou and Jeanne as he unleashes an Air Slash which was blocked easily by Karna, however, a large amount of red prana on his spear disperse at the interruption.

"Saber of Black…" Jeanne mutters as she stares at the new servant in front of her.

That night marked the first servant contact of the two factions.

And as the hero clashed, so does the two wheels of fate.

And so it began…

 **To be continued?**

 **I know it's not that good, but I tried alright?! I tried! I probably bastardize some of the rules of the Nasuverse here but eh. We can call this fanfic gradation, lol.**

 **Servant Stat:**

 **Name: Nameless (Shirou Emiya), the Forger Iron Sentinel**

 **Class: Assassin (Can also go toward Archer and/or Caster)**

 **Master: Jeanne D' Arc (Ruler)**

 **Alignment: True Neutral**

 **Attribute: Demi-Servant**

 **Traits: Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish**

 **STR: D**

 **END: C**

 **AGI: C**

 **MAN: B**

 **LCK: D**

 **N.P: ? (E-A++)**

 **Class Skills:**

 **-Independent Action: B**

 **-Magic Resistance: D**

 **-Present Concealment: B**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **-Clairvoyance: D**

 **-Eye of the Mind (True): B+**

 **-Magecraft: C+**

 **-Projection Magic: A-**

 **-Hawkeye: A**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **-Transient Shroud of Humanity: Made by combining two Saints shrouds, it is an item made with the goal of sealing and closing. Shirou used it to seal his Archer's Hand.**

 **-Shirou's Bow: A Japanese Yumi (Bow) that Shirou favored as his main bow. Its height is 233cm and its arrow length is around 100-105cm. The bow is made with the sole intention of 'to be used by Shirou Emiya'. He used this bow almost all the time in his life as a Magus Killer, and his proficiency with it and its weapon reputation made it his Noble Phantasm.**

 **-Archer's Hand: A final gift from Shirou Counter Guardian self. It altered everything Shirou knew about himself, and it made him into a demi-human (half servant and half human). Such fusion would usually kill a normal human being. It gives Shirou almost everything that EMIYA has, including his experience, armory, and memory. Although he is considered to be strong enough to wield the Hand properly, his choice of combat made him seal it away unless it is necessary. If released, the hand will boost Shirou stats as a servant and it'll increase the speed of his projection.**

 **-Unlimited Blade Work: The reality marble and noble phantasm of Shirou Emiya. It's his greatest achievement and symbol of power, the most powerful Noble Phantasm of Shirou and his token of being a Heroic Spirit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, look, an update. Yay. I tried getting this fast since I'm working on my thesis this few month so I don't when I can update again. Or if I ever will (if the support is lacking).**

 **Nonetheless, here's a chapter I rushed out to you guys.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **On another note, if you guys are interested or playing F/GO, then I have a fanfic for you! Check it out on my profile!**

 **I also need more F/GO friend's lol**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **WARNING! BAD GRAMMAR!**

 **XXX**

 **Untold Story: FakeApocrypha**

 **XXX**

Shirou observes the situation with great interest at the two staring contest happening before him, like predators observing their foes, measuring and judging if they can take one another. It's a pretty common thing hero and powerful people tend to do as if it's some sort of unwritten law. He knew the reason, of course, experienced fighter have this instinctual skill that allowed them to gauge their foe skills. It's what kept them alive for so long, after all.

But that's the least of his worries.

He looked at the blade that the newcomer's carrying. Its name, history and how it used immediately surged into him. Its name is Balmung, the mighty greatsword wielded by the Hero Siegfried that slew the Dragon Fafnir. The blade itself is a holy blade, yet it's cursed possessing the same characteristic as the cursed blade Gram, which is the strongest demonic blade of legend equal to Excalibur. It's a great blade befitting its legend.

Even with its curse status, Shirou welcome the blade to his world.

On the other hand, the 'Lancer of Red' terrifies Shirou. His spear was, without a doubt a Divine Construct or something along those lines. When his eyes traced the weapon, he was met with resistance. Not from the weapon, oh no, but from his lack of knowledge with the creation of the spear. He knew the identity of the weapon: Vasavi Shakti, the weapon given to and wielding by the Son of the Sun God himself, Karna. He also knew how to use the spear, but he can't replicate the weapon itself. Well, he can, but it'll be just an ordinary spear with the shape of the spear and made with human hands.

That means the two Servants before they are top tier Servants, and one Shirou would not face in close quarters.

"Are you the Saber of Black?" Karna asked his foe, in which the newcomer, Siegfried, replied with a nod. "I see. Then you too must be after Ruler."

Siegfried didn't answer, but his eyes remained steel on his opponent. His long white hair and tan skin, wearing a silver and black armor that for some reason reveal his chest to the world. Now while Shirou isn't a fashion critique, he knew how to use armor effectively. While Siegfried probably has thick skin thanks to his legend, it just doesn't make any sense why he and Karna, who also have an open-chested outfit, would do that. To show off? To distract female opponent? Or perhaps they just have the same fashion sense?

Wait a minute, there's someone here that can prove his theory!

"Master, are their open, chiseled chests distracting you?"

"… I'm sorry, but what did you me again?"

"Are their open, chiseled chests distracting you."

"Their chests?" His Master paused, "No, not at all. Why do you ask?"

Shirou needs to stop himself from smacking his own face as something just clicked in his head. His Master is or was the Saint of Orleans, the very definition of purity itself; of course, she wouldn't be affected or get the joke he made! He needs another female as a test subject, someone who is more normal than a Saint.

"That was a close call, Ruler!"

Shirou and Jeanne shifted their gaze to see a large, fat man with dark blond/light brown hair with a toothbrush mustache. He wore a white and gold uniform that one usually saw in the Napoleonic era parade.

And must it be white? Didn't he know how quick it'll go dirty? Shirou could think of other colors that'll be better than gold and white.

He stopped beside Jeanne, "W-We came here for you…" He pants, clearly out of breath.

"Saber of Black and his Master." Jeanne greeted neutrally, befitting of her class.

He cleared his throat having recovered some semblance of stamina. "I am Gordes Musik Yggdmillenia." He introduced himself with a fake smile, but then his eyes landed on Shirou. "And this is?"

"My Servant." Ruler answered almost immediately. "He's also my protector."

The Fatman, Gordes, looked surprised and impressed at the same time. "Ho! As expected of the Ruler class! Now then!" He looked at the two Servants that are still having a stand of. "Lancer of Red! We witness you trying to murder Ruler! Attempting to kill the Hero that oversees the war is a grave violation of the rules!"

"Undeniable." Karna didn't even try to justify his action. "However fighting the Black Faction Servant takes priority." He shifted his gaze back to Siegfried.

"Silence!" Gordes yelled and, despite being a Servant, Shirou just knew how annoying his obnoxious loud voice is. "We have my Saber, Ruler Servant and herself! You stand no chance!"

"Wrong."

Gordes blinked, and then he looked at Ruler in confusion. "Heh?"

Ruler looked at the Master with an unreadable expression. "If you two are going to fight here, then we will not get involved."

"Are you sure Jeanne? He did try to kill you."

"We are a neutral party in this war. If they're going to fight then we can't intervene."

Shirou internally shrugged. He can respect that rule-abiding personality. "As you wish. Then I'll take an overwatch position just in case he tried his luck attacking you again."

"Very well."

Shirou quickly changed into his astral form and leaped away with high speed toward the nearby forest. The trees should allow him to overwatch the entire battlefield and hide his presence. His arrow speed should be able to cover his Master if anything goes out of hand. She's a Servant for a reason, after all. There's no way the Grail would pick a weak Servant to be its overseer.

Entering the forest Shirou quickly climb into a suitable tall tree with a clear vision of the Servants. He raised his hand and materialized a long wooden bow, a Japanese Yumi, to his hand. This bow had served him for so long in his lifetime, and had helped him took so many lives. Made from a rare wood preserved from the age of gods, this bow was made to perfection. Every time he felt the bow in his hand it felt just right. "I am the bone of my sword…" He whispered the chant that has become a part of him as a blade slowly materializes on his other hand.

The 'sword' itself is weirdly shaped, its blade twisted like a spiral. Caladbolg II was perhaps one of EMIYA's greatest weapons to use as an arrow. Shirou can't blame him, not when he himself had seen and felt the effect of the weapon when fired. It can 'pierce' and 'twist' space itself, making it the third greatest piercing weapon in Shirou's arsenal.

Altering form.

Caladbolg form shifted, turning the sword into a long arrow fitting to fire with the Yumi. He took his stance, nock the arrow, raises the bow and then draws the bow. He aims the arrow toward the Servants, completely prepare to fire to anyone that tried their luck against his Master.

"Jeanne, I'm in position."

"Wait a minute Ruler! What do you mean by that?!" Gordes asked, his sweats increasing by the second.

"Lancer of Red attempt at my life and his fight with Saber of Black are two different issues." Ruler explained, "As Ruler, my duty is to oversee the fight. That's why neither I nor my Servant will intervene."

Karna, on the other hand, didn't seem to faze at the whole thing. "If you three would wish to face me at the same time I do not mind." Despite his words, there's no hubris in his tone. It's clear that he did not perceive any of them to be a threat to him.

Lancer words seem to anger Gordes even more. "Go, Saber! Crush Lancer of Red!"

Siegfried shifted his stance into an aggressive one as per the order of his Master, which made Karna smirk.

"Ho… You'll provide more entertainment than that weak Servant." Without a doubt, he was mentioning Shirou. "We should enjoy this fight to the death." Karna said aiming his spear at him, "Long ago I met someone with an eye like yours. He was a true Hero down to the core. Thus it is clear that this fight is no accident, but fate."

Karna unleashed a burst of prana, setting himself on a flame. "I am Karna, son of the sun god. Come and face the might of my spear."

"I am the traveling Knight of Netherlands, Siegfried. Prepare yourself!" He, too, unleashed a burst of prana and propelled himself forward toward Karna, who followed suit.

A large explosion was resulted by the clash of their might.

 **XXX**

The fight was truly fitting for Heroic Spirits.

Jeanne watched as the two mighty heroes fought with all they have. It was morbidly fascinating watching them, sword and spear clashing with one another. Even against a high-level divine hero, Siegfried can match him toe to toe. Perhaps his hardened skin and high regeneration is the reason he's still standing. They fought against one another for an untold amount of time even until the sun raised itself to this part of the world, shining the once darkened land of Romania.

It was when the two of them stopped that everyone interest is piqued once more. They seem to converse with one another, Siegfried looks behind him to his Master once before he shifted his gaze back toward Karna. It was when Karna suddenly starts to disappear back to his Astral form that Jeanne quickly take action.

"Halt, Lancer of Red!"

Karna ignored her and he disappeared completely.

Jeanne sighed, but shook it off and walks toward Siegfried. "That was a wonderful fight." She complemented the Servant, which he took with a nod.

"Aww, Master, are you saying my fight protecting you isn't wonderful? I know I didn't do much but I tried you know!"

Jeanne was taken off guard by that, "Eh? Ah, I'm sorry? I-I didn't know you'll be offended. You did a great job protecting me, thank you Shirou."

He didn't. Shirou as a person has almost no pride left in himself so even if he's insulted multiple time he still wouldn't be fazed. But still, he gained some traits similar to EMIYA, either from his armor from experience, he didn't know. What he knows, however, is that he love teasing people nowadays.

"Aww, thanks, Master. I love you too."

"Eh?!"

"Ruler?"

Gordes voice snapped Jeanne out of her shock from the sudden, probably teasing confession. Shaking her head, the overseer looked toward the Master of Black and offers him a neutral expression. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She really needs some stern talking to her Servant later.

"I was asking if you would like to come with us to Castle Millenia?"

"No, I must stay neutral."

"But there's no better way to survey the area than our domain!"

Jeanne waves him off, "I am able to oversee the whole Trifas area at once, there's no need for concern."

"But Master, there must be fluffy beds and hot foods!" Even through telepathy, Jeanne can sense the sarcasm in his voice.

Gordes eye twitch and his body shook with anger, but he held himself back. "I see… We're going back, Saber!" He turned around and headed toward a black car with an attendant. His Servant, on the other hand, offers Jeanne one last bow before he dematerializes himself into astral form.

Jeanne watched as the Master of Black car left the area, her mind pondering. "There's something off with this Grail Wars…"

"What is?" Shirou materialized next to her.

"I don't know… But we need to head to Trifas first."

"Alright." He paused for a bit, thinking. "Jeanne, while I understand you trying to keep our position neutral can't you at least asked them to give us a ride to Trifas?"

Jeanne blinked, and then she looked toward the place where her baggage was located, lying helplessly on the ground and thankfully harmless. But it reminds her that they have no ride whatsoever to Trifas, and that means they need to either wait for another passing car to maintain their human cover or drop their cover and run there while hoping no one saw them.

"… So are we running?"

Jeanne just knew Shirou is grinning. As a Saint, she never wants to punch someone so bad.

 **XXX**

"So this is Trifas…"

Trifas is a moderate size town with European style housing lining around the street. Being a pretty backwater town there's rare car around, but technology and electricity certainly reach this town. The people are walking about doing their business and the town plaza are filled with merchants selling their products to anyone interested.

It's a very peaceful town. Yet in this very peaceful town, the war is going to be waged.

Shirou can only hope that the amount of casualties is limited. No more than needed.

"Shirou," The Servant turns his gaze toward his Master, "I wish to pray in that small chapel." She looked toward the small chapel stood a few feet away from the plaza, "Are you willing to wait for me?"

Shirou smile, "Of course Jeanne."

She returned the gesture and begins trotting down the street toward the Chapel. It's to be expected he guess that a Saint will still pray even after becoming a Servant.

"Now what to do…" Shirou is a man that loves doing housework, especially so if it involves cooking. But when they don't even have a kitchen? It's infuriating. "I guess I can—Hm?" His eyes spotted a stand on the side of the street with an old lady manning it all by herself. From her stance and shaking body it's clear that she's sick and not feeling well but from the number of people crowding the place the order she needs to fulfill must be quite high.

…

…

…

… "Excuse me, Mam!"

 **XXX**

Jeanne walked out of the chapel feeling calmer. It is in her nature, and her body, to pray to calm their souls. She also did it to clear her head from stress-related problems sometime. As she arrived at the place where Shirou's supposed to be waiting she paused. Her Servant was nowhere to be seen.

"Shirou?" She asked out loud and looked around for any sign of the Servant, but to no avail. Before she can call him via telepathy her eyes spotted a large group of people gathering around on a stand, and it was there that she caught a glimpse of a familiar red hair.

Walking toward the stand she had to apologize to several people for just walking through the crowded line. "Shirou what are you—"

"Jeanne!" Shirou greeted her with a large grin, wearing a yellow apron above his casual outfit. "Sorry, I'm helping Mrs. Elena manning the vendor. She's not feeling well." As he spoke, his hand continues to cook automatically as if it's on autorun.

Before Jeanne can ask who this Elena is an old woman suddenly came up to her and holds her hand.

"So you're Jeanne?" The old woman asked in Romanian. "Dear Shirou told me about you. You're going to be wed here?"

Eh?

"Really?!" A patron suddenly asked. "Oh, my we're going to have such festivities then! It's rare for an outsider to be married here!" Her words seem to energize the other patrons as they begin to animatedly talk to her.

"You're so lucky to have such talented fiancé!" A housewife said with a large grin. "His cooking was extraordinary! Why I'm jealous!"

"Me too!"

"If only my husband can cook!"

The number of questions and chattering overwhelm the confused Jeanne. "Eh? Huh?"

"Oh please, everyone. Jeanne is a bit shy about our love life." Shirou finally decided to save his Master, "Please don't tease her too much."

Then it clicked in her mind. Shirou is still doing the charade they're doing with that truck driver but on a larger scale. Of all the things he can say… She's sure he's doing this to tease her even further. Jeanne glared at her supposedly 'fiancé', who offers her an innocent, clearly fake, smile.

She really needs to pray more to refrain herself from punching him.

XXX

"Heh, I can't believe they actually give us a room!"

Jeanne couldn't actually believe that they got a room at an inn not far from the plaza… For free. Apparently one of the customers that were satisfied by Shirou's cooking is the owner of this place, and he's romantic if his antic was any given. After hearing that she and Shirou are engaged and going to get married here, he voluntarily gave them a room until they're ready to 'get hitch', as he put it.

She was going to reject the idea, but then her mind reminded her that they don't really have any more money. So with regret, she accepted the offer, and here they are.

To make thing worse there's only a single double-bed in the room.

Jeanne opened her mouth to chide Shirou for recklessly spreading information just to tease her, but a sudden headache stops her. "Ugh!"

"Jeanne?" Shirou walked to his Master with concern on his face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" So this is what my body can take? "But this body isn't."

"Body?"

"I'm currently a Demi-Servant," Jeanne explained as Shirou eyes widened in surprise. "There's something wrong when I was summoned, and I had to borrow this body. Her real name is Laetica, and she was one of the most honest and devoted followers of the Lord." She smiled, "She lends me her body when I asked."

"I see…"

"But it'll take a while for a body to adapt being possessed by a Heroic Spirit." Jeanne sits on the edge of the bed, "So I'm not surprised that I'll reach a toll on her body at some point."

Shirou nodded his head, his mind processing the information. So basically Ruler borrowed a body from a human and seeing as it's only been a few days since the possession the body is still not used to the stress of being a Heroic Spirit. Jeanne herself is fine, but not her body. "Then how about you rest awhile, Jeanne? I'll go on a patrol and check the area."

"But—"

"No but." Gone was the teasing and amused eyes of Shirou, instead, this one was filled with honesty and kindness. "I'll patrol around the vicinity and to scout nearby places, just in case something's happening. You, in the meantime, can go and rest your body before anything bad happen. You can still communicate with me telepathically while resting, right?"

"Well yes but—"

"Then go sleep." He offered her a smile, one that assured her of everything. "I'll protect you and everyone in this town, even if it's the last thing I do."

Jeanne's heart skipped a beat. It could be her, or it could be Laetica, but she didn't know. "Then… I shall leave it to you, Shirou."

The Assassin winked at her before he dematerialized into astral form, leaving the overseer of the war by herself. She sighed and let herself fall into the comfy bed, her aching body lessened by a bit. She needs to heed Shirou's words. If she's not careful then Laetica's body could be in danger. If that happens she didn't know how she can live with herself for involving and harming a girl that has nothing to do with the war.

Jeanne took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"O' Lord, give me the strength to face this ordeal."

 **XXX**

The night is quite as expected of a rural town. Standing atop of a building with his red combat outfit, Shirou overlook the entire town to see if there's anything abnormal or dangerous around. Involving civilians that have no desire or relation to the war is against the rule of the Grail Wars, that's why Jeanne was worried something might happen, and if she's not there to stop it then...

Not that he can blame her. He also hated unnecessary victims. Even in his lifetime as the Magus Killer, he wouldn't kill anyone if he can help it.

I despised involving innocents yet my action usually involves a lot of them. How despicable.

His train of thought stopped when he felt a faint burst of magical energy not far from here. But where? His eyes didn't see anything and he can overlook most of the town—Could it be? Bounded Field? He quickly took off toward the source of magic he faintly sensed.

Bounded Field is a classic, area-based spell that was used a lot to refrain other from hearing whatever happening inside. It's not hard to create, too. But if he can't sense it whoever made it is of decent Magecraft level.

It didn't take him too long to find the bounded field. It's pretty large, covering some of the streets of the town. Slowly he let himself enter the bounded field, wary of anything that he'll find inside. He just hopes that this is a temporary bounded field made to suppress imagery and sound and not, like, some portal to the demonic dimension or something.

And boy did he find something alright.

It's a battlefield inside. He can see from where he's perched at a large group of people in white with a bunch of stone golems are fighting a man and a silver knight. "Master, are you seeing this?"

"Yes." Shirou heard his Master responded, "That's a Master of Red and the Servant… A Saber?"

"You're not sure?"

"I can't identify her. I know her class but… There's something blocking me to find out his identity."

"I see." An identity blocker Noble Phantasm? How rare. "Should I intervene?"

"No, at least not if they leave the civilians alone. If they start to destroy the houses, stop them."

"Understood," Shirou observes the fight, impressed at both the Master and his Servant. The Master himself fought with a sawn-off shotgun and if his eyes didn't deceive him he used some type of special magical bullets. If only I was as good as that during my War… He shook his head. No, remembering the past at a time like this will only hinder him. He needs to focus.

The Knight, on the other hand, fought with his bare hand and destroy the golems like they were nothing. But why would the Knight only fight with his hands? Surely he—His eyes widened when the Silver Knight suddenly summon a sword of silver and red. As his golden eyes stared into the weapon, its story, history and everything it ever was, was poured inside of Shirou's head.

Clarent.

The blade's Clarence, the Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword, an ornate blade meant to be a symbol of royalty and kingship. A blade that was once belonged to Artoria Pendragon before it was stolen by her 'Son', Mordred. It was this blade that helped end the reign of Artoria, and her life.

A blade made for Kings, yet corrupted by the hands of a traitor and the blood of a King, an ironic end for such beautiful blade. Emotions start to surface in his heart, anger, and pain…

If this is indeed Clarent then that Silver Knight is the Knight of Betrayal, Mordred.

This is the one who killed Artoria, the one who destroys her dream…

"Baka Shirou. What did I tell you about getting emotional and let it blinded you?"

His eyes widened when he heard the voice. It's the voice of a familiar small girl, one of the few that he has sworn to protect. Illya… He shook his head. That's right, he can't let emotion blinded him. Let his action be guided by emotion, but looked forward with his mind. He needed to think about this with a cool head. What was the reason Mordred betrayed her father? Many had said it was the throne, but Artoria said to him long ago that she pushed Mordred away because she 'does not fit to be a King'. She also regrets her weakness of being a bad father to her, how she wondered if perhaps she's a better parent then Mordred won't betray her.

It was so long ago he almost forgotten.

Dangedangerdangerdangerdanger!

Shirou danger sense screamed at him at an incoming danger from his right. He summoned Kanshou and Bakuya, turns around and began slashing the incoming arrows with perfect precision.

How did I get spotted? My Present Concealment should—No, could I be seen? He moves his eyes around the area to scan, and from the corner of his eyes he sees a creature that looks like a bat, but its round and has only one eye. A familiar?

Dangedangerdangerdangerdanger!

Again, his instinct screamed at him. He leaps forward just in time to evade an overhead strike that would've cut him in two.

"Heh, so you dodge that huh? Well, no matter. I'll fucking slash you to pieces!" Mordred, in all her silver armor glory, stood with clear intention to fight.

Crap.

"Shirou? Shirou what's wrong?"

"I might've encountered a bit dilemma here, but nothing I can't handle."

"I'll—"

"No! You stay and rest. Your Servant is stronger than he looks, you know." Shirou grin, both from his joke and his predicament. A Saber on the front and an Archer on the back, a tricky situation for an Assassin to be sure.

"Just… Be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Now he gets why EMIYA would sometime whine about his low luck stat. Shirou's luck is higher, but he wants to whine too. Fukōda!

 **FIN?**

 **Yeah, a fight between Shirou VS Mordred and a mysterious Archer all anime watcher and book reader probably already know who. I changed the timeline a bit to make it more interesting. Yay.**

 **Hope you guys like it! Leave a review! Also if you're interested in F/GO then I have a fanfic for you! Check it out on my profile!**

 **Axel Yamamoto Dandy Book:**

 **\- Fukōda!: Meaning, Such Misfortune! It's a famous quote from Touma Kamijou To Aru Majutsu series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here. A new chapter. Yay.**

 **Before we begin, to someone/group of people that keep reviewing 'Updated' please stop. While I'm flatter you want this story to go on, the fact that you keep spamming the same thing won't help at all. In fact it annoyed me. Though it's a bit funny you keep repeating 'updated', I'm pretty sure it's 'update'. But please don't do it again, or I'll have to block anonymous review.**

 **Seriously, stop it.**

 **Next, let me apologize for the quality of the previous chapter. I've written and finished it in a day time because I ran out of time to write anything else. Real Life isn't exactly kind to me, and I don't earn a single cent from FFN. If someone desire to be a** **Beta Reader** **to help do PM me.**

 **Then, someone mention Shirou having weirdly OOC. Well, it's a fanfiction it's hard to keep someone in character. But beside that,** **there's a reason why Shirou will have different or inconsistent personality** **, so please don't be surprise. It's actually related to the story.**

 **And then, well, I actually take time with this chapter so HOPEFULLY it'll be better. But knowing me it probably won't.**

 **Finally, if anyone wondering why I update my other comedy base Fate fanfiction more often, well it's because it's more fun writing that. I can go nuts and people love it, haha.**

 **Welp enough AN. Let's start!**

 **WARNING! THERE MIGHT BE A SCENE THAT SOME PEOPLE FIND DISTRUBING/HORRIBLE.**

 **WARNING! HORRIBLE GRAMMAR AHEAD.**

 **XXX**

Shirou Emiya is not having a good night.

For one thing, he let his guard down while he's having his train of thought and was spotted by a _familiar_ of a magus of all things. Then that incident led him to be spotted by a pissed off Saber that look exactly like someone he love once upon a time, and while dodging arrows that seem to aim to end his life right there and then.

Not really a good night, no. He would've cursed his luck, but it's actually one level higher than EMIYA's so he doesn't really have the right to do that.

Damn it.

"COME BACK HERE!" The aforementioned pissed off Saber yelled in frustration.

Oh yeah, he's also running away for his life right now. He's bringing the fight to the large grassland outside the city, away from the civilians. His objective: Get to the forest.

It's not really the most honorable thing to do, but he could care less. He's an Assassin, honor mean nothing to him. Plus he's fighting someone with the tittle of _Knight of Betrayal_ , so she's not someone who can guilt trip him to stay and fight. Also that Archer that keeps shooting at him doesn't really reinforce the desire to fight honorable in a duel.

 _*swoosh*_

Shirou danger sense tingled and he dodged to the side, allowing the arrow to swoosh passed his head. Then he forced himself to leap forward to evade a strike from Mordred. He could hear the later curse again and resume her activity in chasing him, now with more gusto and determination to cut his head off.

See why he wants to curse his luck?

But despite all this misfortune, there's some redeeming light to be found. For one thing, he's being chase by a _Saber_ , and the one shooting at him is an _Archer_ , meaning that the later must have a clear shot so that the Servant don't accidentally hit Saber instead, since Archer deal more damage against the sword class. That mean she'll less likely to use barrages of arrows and instead opting for a single, clear sniper shot with high probability in hitting him.

Secondly, he realized that the Archer, whoever it is, is a great shot. That mean her shots will be less likely to miss since her aim is so good, but that also mean she will target his upper body for it has the higher chance of hitting him. So all he has to do is to _dodge_ and _change_ direction at the last second whenever he felt the arrow, using the shot direct and precise directory to his advantage, letting the arrow landed where he was about to go.

Finally he learns that Mordred is actually faster than him. Yes, that's a fact.

"RAAAAH!"

Shirou dodged to the side to stop himself form being cleaved in half. He continues his escape, but he projects a pair of familiar swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, over infused them with prana, and then chucks them behind him toward Mordred. He didn't need to see, he knew his aim is true and that his blades hit their intended target, if the curse is any indication. The Assassin also knew that it won't do any real damage against the Saber, but at the very least it'll slow her down a bit to give him some breathing room.

 _Good, the forest is there and if I can just reach it—_

Then he sensed it, multiple 'threats' quickly homing in on his position. His mind quickly deducted that it's Archer that's responsible and that he only have several seconds to make his move before whatever it is that the enemy Archer fire hit him. Honed by experience, both his own and that of his otherself, Shirou projected multiple nameless blades behind him to act as a makeshift shield. It only took a second before whatever homing at him hit them, resulting in an explosion that blast the Assassin away.

Shirou manage to recovered midair and landed in a crouching position, just in time for his sense to tingle again and his eyes widened at a form that practically leaped toward his position with a blade intending to cut him.

"I got you now!" Mordred strikes at him horizontally, and was blocked by a pair of blade of white and black.

"Sorry," Shirou smile wryly, "I don't plan on dying now." They clash, their blades dances with one another under the symphony of death. The Assassin made sure that Mordred back is blocking the view of the Archer, to make him/her hesitate to fire another of those explosive barrages. But even to him it's clear that Mordred is superior in her swordsmanship and will eventually overpower him. Something must be done.

 _Opening shroud outer layer. Accessing 50% power._

He can feel the seal loosen and a familiar feeling of power came surging into him. Once this power bring him only pain, but now it also bring him memory of something he wish to forgot, but he knew he mustn't. He smile bitterly as his mind is bombarded with memories that he himself didn't know belong to whom anymore. But right now it matter not.

 _I am the bone of my sword…_

Nameless blades after blades instantly projected into reality from his mind all around him, and with one mental command he surge them forward toward the Saber, who quickly shift her stance into something akin of a defensive form. With swift movements she repels almost all of the blades Shirou sent forward, swatting them like flies in an incredible amount of speed and martial prowess.

But it matter not.

Using this as a distraction Shirou leaped away from the Saber Servant and sprint toward the forest. He once again felt his senses tingling, sensing another multiple arrows being fired toward him. He practically jump and roll into the forest just in time for the arrows to hit the place where he was running and explode it to a large crater.

He ran deep into the wood, at a distance he's sure the Archer would've trouble aiming at him without repositioning closer. "That was close." Shirou murmurs, not liking the close calls that have been happening to him. Of course his bad luck still proves itself much to be desire as his pursuer barrel through the trees toward him. "Here we go again…"

She stop several feet away from the Assassin, her blade seems to glow under the night sky. "You finally decide to fight, coward?"

Shirou shrugs, offering a small smile. "Aren't you a bit hypocritical to call someone a coward when it's you that's been getting help from an Archer?"

"I don't know who that Archer is, and I don't care."

"Well maybe _you_ don't." As the target of said Archer, Shirou has a special privilege to say otherwise. "But before you decide to charge and try to cut me in half again, you should know that I'm not your enemy. Attacking me won't get you any favor at all."

Her eyes narrowed, "And what the hell are you then if not enemy, huh?"

Shirou isn't exactly surprise Mordred doesn't believe him. "I am the Servant of the judge of this war, the protector of Servant Ruler. Killing me will not bring you closer to victory."

She didn't say anything, and Ruler Servant can sense her gaze locked into his form even under the helmet. If Shirou have to guest she's probably communicating with her Master on the next course of action. Personally the Assassin wants to cross blades with her, to see _who_ is Mordred under her guise of 'the Knight of Betrayal', to see whether or not she deserve to be killed by his blade for Artoria.

But that's not his mission, nor is it his Master desire.

"You're the best, Master!" A loud yell from Mordred marked her finished conversation with her Master. "You, coward, is going to keep me entertain for a bit."

Shirou shrugs. "Alright then." He's not disappointed; in fact he's a bit excited he can fight against the 'son' of Artoria now he has a cause to fight her as self-defense.

He hope his Master won't yell at him too much after this.

 _Now then._ Shirou concentrates, sapping more prana from his hand. _Copying analyzed structure. Recreating component._ He can sense the blade inside his _world_ , there, ready to be fire like bullets inside of a gun, or an arrow ready to be let loose. It is what made his magecraft special, what made it superior to other of the same branch. He imagine holding the weapon and, with a single breath, he fire.

The sword burst into existence in a blast of light. He held it in his right hand, feeling the weight and the memory of the blade—how it is created, its purpose, and how it's used. The blade itself is dazzling, silver in color; it glows even under the night sky. It is adorned with splendid decoration and an aura of royal authority, a sword fitting for a King.

A sword that Mordred know all too well.

"You…" Shirou can sense her shock and anger in her voice. "HOW DID YOU HAVE THAT SWORD?!"

Shirou look at the magnificent blade that he'd projected, a magnificent weapon fitting for a ruler.

The Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword, Clarent.

Yet unlike Mordreds blade, this one still shines with radiance and glory, as if it is not yet be tainted by her hands.

"Who knows?" He raised the blade in the air in a familiar stance from someone he loved long ago. Even Mordred seems to recognize his stance. A stance of someone that didn't acknowledge her as a son, a stance from someone she hated.

A stance of Artoria Pendragon.

With a blade that looks like hers and a stance of someone she loathed, it's a grave insult for her. With a burst of prana Mordred charge forward with a raging battlecry.

 **XXX**

Jeanne D'Arc is a Servant, however her body—or vessel, is not. Thus while her body sleeps she can still think, talk and use whatever privileges granted to her.

And so she was taken off guard when she realized she's not in the realm of reality.

She's standing on top of a tall, modern building. The sky's dark, with the moon and stars barely visible among the dark cloud. She looks down, toward the wave of people and cars, innocently going on their daily life. "This is…"

"J-Jeanne…?"

Jeanne snaps her head toward the sound, seeing a familiar look-a-like with the same blond hair, face and (almost) body proportion as her. She's wearing a familiar school uniform, her eyes and expression shows confusion.

"Laeticia?!" Jeanne quickly rushed over to her human vessel. "Are you alright?"

Laeticia nods and offer a meek smile, "Y-Yes, I'm alright." She assured her. "Jeanne… D-Do you know where we are?"

It is a good question. The setting is without a doubt in the modern world, so it's impossible be Jeanne's dream or past. So that only leaves—

*Clank*

Both heads snap toward a door that lead to the stair to exit the roof where a young girl with white snow hair and purple winter jacket walk out. She casually move toward the edge of the building the opposite of them and just stare out to the city. Then another person walk out of the door, this one is a man wearing military hoody and cargo pants. He move and stop next to the girl and joining her in watching the city view.

"Can you see the plane Shirou?" The younger girl asked.

Slowly the man pulls down his hood and revealed his red hair with some white tuft. "Yeah, I can see it. Fujimura-san's information is as accurate as ever." Even from his back both Jeanne and Laeticia _knew_ it's the same Shirou that's acting as their guardian Servant. "The Enforcers are there."

"… Are you having second thought?" The little girl asked. "It's okay if you are, you know. We understand."

They see Shirou shaking his head. "If I don't do this the casualties and destruction will be much higher and… and I can't afford to lose any of you." In his left hand a Japanese long bow materialized, and in his right a sword shaped like a drill. "I've made a promised that I'll protect all of you even if I have to kill every last Magus in this world," The sword slowly reshape itself into an arrow that emits raw magical power. "Even if I have to fight against the world." He went into a traditional Japanese archer form, nock the arrow, draw and take aim.

Then he let go.

They watch as the arrow set loose and launched itself in a red trail of light. To the horror of both Jeanne and Laeticia the arrow seems to hit a plane as they saw a large, bright explosion in the sky. They watch as the plane fell down to earth in a trail of blazing fire.

No one could've survived that.

Laeticia fell to her knee, "Why…" She whispered, "Why do they have to die…?" Tear slowly trickle down from her eye. "J… Jeanne… This is just a bad dream right…? A nightmare?" The human looked toward the Servant with a hopeful expression, or perhaps desperation describe it better. "Please… tell me this is just a dream…"

Jeanne shifts her eyes toward the kneeling girl. She bit her bottom lips as she ponders in her mind. She ponders what should she tell to the kind and innocent girl that just had witnessed a gruesome scene. Should she tell the truth?

The truth that this is Shirou's memory.

She ponders, and then made her decision. She offers the girl a kind and motherly smile, "Yes Laeticia it's just a bad dream." She kneels next to the girl and slowly hugs her. "Shirou is a kind person. He would never do this."

"Right… Yes that's…" Laeticia return the comforting hug and let herself be engulf in its warmth. "He's a kind person…"

Jeanne eyes never leave her 'Servant' form. He didn't move and just stare at the carnage he had created.

Then he slowly turns around.

The Maiden of Orlean saw his eyes, his golden-brown eyes that are filled with anguish and agony. Yet she can see determination burning within them, as if fueling him. She'd seen those kinds of eyes before in her time during her war. It's a pair of eyes that belong to a broken man that had seen nothing but conflict and death.

One that belong to a veteran of war.

 **XXX**

The battle rages on and Shirou is slightly regretting his decision in fighting Mordred head on.

Slightly.

Well, maybe a little bit more.

Their blades dance across the trees. Mordred offense against the Assassin is like a demon wanting to shred its foe to pieces, and not just once did she almost done so. In term of close quarter combat there's no denying that the Knight of Betrayal is superior than the forger. The only reason Shirou's still alive is because of his skills, experience, and, dare he say it, wits.

Mordred skill is similar to Artoria, yet it is different enough for it to have its own quirks but not refined enough to surpass the King of Knights. She strikes like a beast, abandoning elegance for striking power. But for Shirou, who had seen and even fought against the King of Britannia, predicting the Knight of Betrayal movement is not a hard thing for him to do. There are several close calls of him being cut into several pieces, but right now he'd her quirky move set figured out. Kind of.

Creating Clarent also help his case.

Shirou evades most of Mordred strikes and only blocking the ones he can't. The Knight presses on, relentlessly striking and thrusting with rugged elegance. But the assassin continues to evade and repels her attacks with techniques similar to hers. The usurper grits her teeth at the frustration she's having fighting this… This insolent Servant. No matter what she do the red Servant counter it with technique similar to hers and her _father_.

Mordred had fought her _father_ so she recognized that technique anywhere. It doesn't have the pure elegance and precise movement but it's similar enough that most people can't tell the difference apart. To her it's like fighting on _that_ hill all over again.

This time she's not going to lose.

Mordred shifts her style into one that _she_ knows will give her advantage over Artoria's sword style. The experienced Knight of course recognized the low quality of Assassin bastardizes style, and so she's going to use this fact to her advantage and end the battle once and for all.

At least that's what Mordred think so.

Shirou knew how raw the technique he copied from Artoria is. For the forger, no matter how much he wanted to try it's impossible for him to master Saber's sword style, so nobody should blame him if he bastardized it to his liking. Though if the blue Saber sees it she'll without a doubt nag at him at how badly he copied her move and proceed to beat it to him on how to at least be decent at it.

He could certainly picture her doing that.

That's why he not-so-subtly showed off the technique weakness so that his much experienced and totally angry foe could exploit.

He watch as Mordred slowly shifts her stance. Her body is lowered, her blade pointed to the side, and her left leg stood on the front. He didn't have time to analyze further when a burst of prana propels her forward toward him.

She's aiming for Shirou lower right stomach.

And that's what he wanted her to do.

He let go of Clarent and his magic blare to life. Boosted by Archer hand, he summons two 'swords', one that is so familiar with him and the other one is a blade that's 'useless in combat'. The weapons materialized quickly in his hands like a bullet fired from a gun and, much to the surprise of Saber, he lunged forward.

Mordred eyes widened when her foe let go of his sword and counter charge toward her. Changing course of action is impossible with her speed, and so in an impressive display of impulse she quickly slashes upward to cut him in two.

"RAAAH!"

The sounds of steel meeting steel echoes through the forest of Romania. Clarent steel was met with the refine steel of Kanshou as the two repel each other, and Saber armor was met directly with a jagged knife in Shirou's other hand. The weapon itself looks clearly too inefficient to be used as a proper weapon, but that matter very little right now for its blade had pierced Saber armor.

"Hmph, I missed." Shirou chuckles while twirling his knife, watching the retreating Knight in amusement and astonishment. "You have a pretty good reflex."

Mordred look at her rib to see her armor slash open. If she continue with her attack that weird dagger would've find itself home in her stomach. Silently grateful for her B rank instinct, she glares back to the annoyingly cocky guy. "That's some cheap shit you just pulled."

Assassin just shrugs and offered her another annoying grin.

She growl in anger and prepare herself to attack again—

" _Saber that's enough. We're pulling back."_

"Wha-?!" Saber was so surprised at her Master word she let it slip. _"Master are you kidding me? I can beat him! Just give me a chance!"_

" _We're running out of time. It'll dawn soon and don't want to find ourselves surrounded by our enemy."_

" _But—"_

" _Saber."_

She let out a loud 'tch'. "Fine. You're lucky today you asshole. I'm going to kill you the next time we meet." She turns around and begins her retreat away from the Assassin with a burst of speed befitting of a Saber.

Shirou just watched her leave through the forest before she dematerialized into astral form. "Hmm… It's more anti-climactic than I thought. But I guess I shouldn't complain I'm still alive." He mused. "Well now's a good time to go back to my Master. I hope she's not angry with me."

Though with his luck he doubt he'll be that lucky.

 **XXX**

"Hmm… How interesting."

A white hair man with a black priest outfit mused amusedly sitting on a bench inside a Church. He whimsically touches the red cloth around his neck. His skin is tan, with dark ageless eyes. His mused was cut when a pair of white hands slowly wraps themselves behind him.

"You seem to be amused Master." A beautiful dark hair girl whispers seductively next to the man's ear. "Perhaps you've seen something that catches your fancy?"

"Indeed I do, oh Queen of Assyria." He offers her a smile, "It seems our dear Ruler Servant is an interesting person."

Semiramis, the Wise Queen of Assyria, smile seductively. "And what do your eyes see?"

"Nameless."

"… What?"

"That's what I can see." He looked amused at Semiramis expression, "An Assassin class with bellow average stats. His existence within the Throne of Heroes is the same as an average low class Heroic Spirits. His legend must be so little known that his name doesn't even echo through the throne."

"A nameless heroic spirit?" Semiramis looked confused and reluctant in accepting the information, "Are you saying Ruler summoned a nameless Heroic Spirit as her guardian?"

"Apparently so." He slowly stood up from the wooden chair. "One would think the System has gone haywire in assigning a Servant so weak to guard the overseer of the war. Or is it?" He look toward the cross that symbolize the Church, "From what I've seen he can fight our Saber toe to toe and escape Archer barrages relatively unharmed. He is _not_ an ordinary lesser heroes."

"Then what's your plan, Master?"

He turns around and offer a kind smile that hide something dark inside. "We wait and see, but the plan remains unchanged. Ruler _must_ be killed at all cost."

 **XXX**

When Jeanne opened her eyes the morning light was the first thing that greeted her. She slowly sits herself up on the bed, surprisingly feeling very refresh compare to yesterday. Her eyes scan the room, seeing nothing change since she went unconscious. She theorizes that Laeticia dragged her along when she was taken to the dream that showed Shirou's memory.

Jeanne closes her eyes and focus, sensing her Servant is near her and currently moving toward her. _"Shirou, where are you?"_

" _Ah, Master you're awake. Please wait a bit."_

" _Wait?"_

The door of their room opens and walks in Shirou in his casual and modern clothing. The smells of food enter the room and Ruler eyes shifts their gaze toward the tray Shirou is carrying. "Good morning." Assassin greeted while closing the door with a nudge from his leg. "I have breakfast for us."

Jeanne blink and she watch Shirou walk toward _their_ bed and put the tray on top of it. "It smells and looks good. Did you buy it?" While Servants don't really need to eat, she's not one to reject someone's kindness.

"I cooked them. The Owner is kind enough to lend me their kitchen." He gives Jeanne a plate of mash potato with roasted lamb and vegetables. "They let me use whatever ingredients as long as I cook for them too."

Jeanne accepts the plate gratefully. "Thank you, Shirou."

Shirou offer her a smile, "I love cooking so I don't mind doing this." He grabs his share and sit on the bottom edge of the bed, giving him and his Master some room.

They enjoy the food in comfortable silence. The open window of the room let in the fresh morning air that enhances the experience of eating the food. Jeanne had to admit that Shirou does have a talent in cooking, as her meal taste really good. There's nothing that can topple this cooking from her or Laeticia's experience.

And yet she wonders how can someone like Shirou killed innocent people?

She pause her eating midway and bite the bottom of her lips. "… Shirou."

"Hm?"

"Do… You enjoy killing people?"

Shirou head snap toward his Master in surprise, his widened eyes meeting with her calm ones. Slowly his surprised expression change into one that show remorse, and a smile filled with regret broke out on his face as he look away. "… No. I hate killing."

"Then why did you kill?"

"Because I despise losing someone I care about." He answered without hesitation. "I will… I will sacrifice everything so they can live one more day. I will bear the burden and sin of anything as long as I know that they can smile for one more day."

It slowly dawn on Jeanne that this man before her, the Servant that smile, tease, and even help people isn't as whole as she thought he is. He's a broken man, with a broken ideal.

"That's why even if I have to sacrifice everyone in this town; I will make sure you stay alive, Master." He shifts his gaze, and his eyes lock into hers. "Even if you hated me for it."

 _Sadness, Grief, Guilt._

How can she hate such a broken man? How can she despise someone that's willing to sacrifice everything for everyone he love?

She shows him a pure and honest smile. "I will never hate you, Shirou."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Nameless Bond Lvl 1 unlocked!**

 **His existence as an 'Assassin' came from his history with assassinating people without even coming to contact with them. A counterfeit (faker) Magus, he tends to use the tactic of an assassin rather than fighting other 'honorably'. Generally speaking he is not all that strong as a Heroic Spirit, but he makes it up with his adaptability and unique Noble Phantasm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Tis' I, with a new chapter! Yay!**

 **I stayed up all night for this amidst my busy life, so be grateful!**

 **Some people seem to misunderstand something about Shirou. Let me tell you now; He's not a Hero. I forgot what else I want to explain.**

 **Oh and for Guest reviews, please make accounts so we can have civilized conversation.**

 **Anyway, it's not like you guys read this part so enjoy I guess.**

 **P.S: I've edited the first chapter so that hopefully the grammar is better.**

 **XXX**

 **Untold Story: FakeApocrypha**

 **XXX**

"… Oi, you've been glaring at me since last night. What's wrong?"

Mordred continues her glares at her Master. "What do you mean why?! You know why you stupid Master!" She bares her fangs and points her finger at him. "I had that asshole! But you just had to butt in and called me back! That asshole got away thanks to that!"

Kairi Sisigou sighed at his Servant irritation at him. As a Necromancer, he's used to working alone and very rarely work together with partners of any kind, mostly by his own choice with a tad of people's disgust at his more risqué type of magic. "Listen, if you hated that guy that much you can hunt him down later. The war's just started; you'll meet up with him again." He returns to his activity of bone carving.

Mordred let out a 'tch', "We better be… Or I'm gonna be cross with you, Master! Do you know how much I put up with you already?! Staying in this mausoleum and graveyard gets really boring you know!"

It's not the first time she complained about the nature of their headquarter so Kairi isn't exactly surprised at her irritated reaction. "Then just go to the town yourself…"

"But it's boring going by myself!" She huffed and lie down on the hard floor of the mausoleum and roll around in both annoyance and boredom.

"For a Knight, you're pretty needy huh…"

"Even a knight needs some sort of entertainment! Knights can die of boredom too!"

"Uh huh…"

She suddenly stops, "… Master, if we can I would like us to avoid fighting in the town again."

"Oh?"

"My Noble Phantasm has a large area of effect and I would hate it if I accidentally hit any of my subjects."

Kairi paused what he's doing and look at his Servant with a raised eyebrow, "… I'll take collateral damage into consideration, Your Majesty."

"M-Majesty!? That sounds really good! Call me that again!"

"…"

XXX

Jeanne knows fully her duty as the mediator of the war. As Ruler, it's her sworn mission to make sure the war goes on smoothly without too much-unrelated casualties and there's no cheating among the Masters involved. It's clear as a day, and the system made sure she always remember her duty in the war.

"Ah yes, over there is fine too."

She just never imagined she'll do a trivial task like this.

Jeanne slowly puts down the small grocery bags on the table. "Is this enough?" She asked the old lady behind her.

"Oh yes dear," The old lady walked up to the table and peer at all the bags, "This is more than enough. I couldn't thank you enough."

She and her Servant are currently helping the town locals at the market. More specifically Shirou had asked her to allow him to help the same old lady he'd helped the other day running her restaurant, and since she doesn't sense any conflict at the moment she hesitantly agreed. It's just that she never expected she, too, would be roped in this deeply in assisting the old lady. Assassin has been cooking in the small outdoor kitchen for hours now, and she's stuck at being the 'waitress' and 'ingredients shopper'.

Apparently, the townsfolks really love Shirou's cooking, and that his prowess in the kitchen had spread around.

"Thank you, Jeanne." Shirou said his appreciation while giving her a smile, "I'm really sorry to have you do this."

Jeanne returns the smile and shook her head, "It's fine. It's no trouble at all." It also reminds her of her own past, the peaceful time when she's nothing more than a village girl.

"Ara, what a wonderful couple~" A middle age woman standing at the food waiting line giggled, "It reminded me of my younger self."

"Oh yes, I remember! You and your husband used to be like that, right?"

"I remember too!"

The old ladies in the queue gossips and giggles with each other.

Speaking of her 'fiancée', Jeanne is still slightly confused about him. For a man that shot down a plane filled with innocent people and is willing to sacrifice the innocents as long as she lives, he's a very kind person. Though she does not understand his sense of humor, she could see the pure and cheerful smile and aura he emitted whenever he helped the local do something. It's as if he earns joy through helping someone, yet he does not fear to go beyond the boundary of good to protect his charge.

She knew of course that he's not a hero of justice. His willingness to commit crimes is a proof that he's not a hero of good, yet she can't feel any dark emotions or intentions coming from him, only regret and a deep burden. Emotions that usually can be found in veterans of war, committing atrocity for a cause they fight for. They're not necessarily evil, but they're not good either.

Shirou is an enigma to her, and she's genuinely curious about who he truly is.

… But that reminded her how she's stuck with the cover of being a couple with him thanks to one of his 'jokes'.

"Shirou."

"Hm? Can I help you, Jeanne—"

*POKE*

"AH!" Shirou covered his eyes in surprise and slight pain. "My eyes! W-Why did you poked my eyes!?" He opens one of his eyes and rubs the other one.

Jeanne just smiles at him really eerily and creepily with an aura of dread, and Shirou could've sworn that there's a demon mask materialized behind her like a Noble Phantasm. "It's for the joke you pulled on me." With that she left the stand and heads toward the Church, leaving a stunned crowd.

"…"

The old owner sighed, "Listen, sonny, I know you're still young and all but you need to learn this as soon as possible: Don't make your partner angry."

"… I know."

Now Shirou knew how the Saint deals out punishment. Despite her innocent it looks, her poke actually hurt him a bit despite him being a Servant. It's like the action alone has a certain 'Mystery' element that affected his spiriton natural defense.

I need to be more careful in my teasing and joke…

He can sense that she's not THAT angry at him, but he doesn't want to know what she'll do if she IS that pissed off.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

XXX

Night came and enveloped Romania, with darkness now ruled over the surrounding forest of Yggdmillennia Castle. It's a time where the ignorant rest for a new day, and a time where the dwellers of the moon and shadow crawl out. A time where modernization sleep and the ancient knowledge of magic awoke.

It is the time where Jeanne D'Arc acts.

The blond hair Saint crouched down at a scene of carnage, where constructs of the earth are littered everywhere. "It is odd…" She whispered, her civilian outfit made her stood out among the trees.

"And what is odd Master?" Shirou asked through their mental link. The Assassin is among the shadows now, undetected and unseen.

"The three Servants of Red didn't receive any order from their Masters to fight." Jeanne replied, "This is Yggdmillennia territory but the Red Masters presence is too faint—" She stopped. Her eyes widened as a vision entered her mind.

"Jeanne?"

"Infighting?"

"What?"

Jeanne armor immediately materialized and she dashed deeper into the forest. "There's something wrong with this Holy Grail War. Something is different on the fundamental level."

"What do you mean by—Master, four people ahead. It's Siegfried and his Master with two unknown elements."

She can sense them clearly now: Two Servants and one Master, and another one that she's unfamiliar with but it's faint. It didn't take long for her to arrive at the location of the scene where she saw Siegfried, his unconscious Master, a pink hair Servant—Astolfo of the Paladins of Charlemagne, and an unknown pale boy being straddled by Rider of Black. "What's going on here?" She demanded.

"I have a clear line of sight," Shirou informed her.

That means if anything happened he's ready to intervene.

Siegfried doesn't acknowledge her question but focused on the unconscious unknown person. "I might be forcing a sad fate unto you." Saber of Black slowly lift his hand to his chest, "But there's something I must absolutely give to you."

And then slowly he dug his hand into his chest.

"Stop!" Jeanne screamed, "No! You mustn't!"

But Siegfried ignored her, and he slowly and bloodily fished out his glowing heart from his chest, and he slowly walked closer to the unconscious boy.

"S-Saber?" Astolfo asked with a shocked voice. "What are you doing…?"

"Something that I wish." He pushes the heart slowly into the boy's chest as it glows a faint red.

Even the Saint couldn't believe her own eyes. "He's… sacrificing himself…"

The faint light died down as the heart fully embedded inside, and the weak boy seems to regain his color. "He should be safe now…"

"But…" Astolfo looked at his partner, "What's going to happen to you?"

Siegfried stood up and smiles sadly at his comrade, "One life for another. It's only fair… Don't you think?"

"But…"

"Saber of Black, why do such a thing?" The Ruler asked.

This time he acknowledged her existence, "For one I wish to fulfill my wish instead of granting them…" He looked up to the night sky with a satisfied smile, "Abhorrent and greedy as it may be, I cannot object this yearning. Just one time… I wish to help someone of my own free will. I wish… To know this pride." He closed his eyes as his spiriton slowly dissolve into golden and blue particles. "I just wanted to, for my own sake, even if no one asked for it." He then looked at the Judge, "Ruler, all I ask of you is to make the boy free."

It's his last request.

Jeanne looked hesitant, "I…"

"Please."

Jeanne looked torn between her duty as a Neutral Party and her selfishness of wanting to grant Siegfried request, but it's the request of someone that made her decide.

"Master, if… it's not too much trouble can we fulfill Siegfried's request?" Shirou voice suddenly entered her mind, "Please."

It's the first time Shirou had asked her for anything. Jeanne closed her eyes and then opened them a second later. "Very well, I shall do everything in my power."

"Thank you, Master."

Siegfried nodded his head in appreciation and then turned toward his comrade, "Rider, Apologize to my Master for him. Tell him I was unworthy of him."

"No! That's not true!" Siegfried smiled at him, "Please! Don't go!"

"I have no regret." He declared, "Thank you." His entire spiriton body's dissolved into nothingness.

"Farewell, Siegfried." Jeanne let out a sad smile, "Never had I seen a hero as kind as you."

"U-UGH!"

All eyes quickly went to the unconscious boy where Siegfried heart now resides. He's shivering and writhing in pain, his magic circuit glows bright green.

"Eh?" Astolfo started to panic, "What's happening to him!?"

"His magic circuit is overflowing." A figure suddenly landed near them, "This is what happened when you suddenly transferred a Servant body part."

Astolfo quickly went on guard, holding the boy closer. "Who are you?!"

Jeanne raised her hand, "Peace, he's my Protector." Astolfo looked at her in confusion, "Shirou, do you know something of this?"

Shirou nodded his head, "Yes." He looked at his left arm briefly but then return to the unconscious boy. "I can help him if you wish, Master."

"Then please do it."

Opening shroud outer layer. Accessing 50% power.

His shroud glows faintly and started to shifts around and exposed some part of his arm.

I am the bone of my sword.

From his hand, an explosion of gold almost blinded Jeanne and Astolfo, but it's what had appeared that stunned them.

In his hand is a beautiful golden scabbard that seems to vanquish the darkness around them. "This isn't much, but this should help the process." He slowly planted the scabbard into the boy just as Siegfried planted his heart. As the golden scabbard was embedded a flash of green and gold blinded everyone.

And then as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. The boy no longer writhes in pain and is sleeping peacefully.

"Shirou, that's…"

"It's a healing Noble Phantasm, at least a lesser one," Shirou admitted. "But it should help for now."

It's the holy scabbard of Excalibur; Avalon, or at least the fake and really weak version of it. The only reason he's even able to trace it is that it's been with him for so long in his life and that its connection with him is so strong he can trace a 'weak' version of it. It won't protect anyone from a fatal wound like the real one, but it should heal wounds both internal and external well enough.

Normally when he's alive he could barely maintain such a strong Noble Phantasm for a few minute unless using the true potential of his arm, but now that he's a Servant and then Jeanne's giving him prana supply he can do things like this. As long as he maintains his connection with the scabbard and his prana didn't run out it won't disappear anytime soon.

Now they wait.

XXX

He's walking down a cave; his chest's throbbing in pain like hot molten steel's suddenly shoved into him. He doesn't where this is, nor knows what's going on but he continues to walk through the darkness.

But then a large flame suddenly shoots out from the end of the cave toward him, and he can barely move before it enveloped him.

But he felt no heat.

When he opened his eyes a radiant golden scabbard's standing between him and the stream of fire as if acting as a shield.

The flame suddenly formed itself into a dragon's head. Its eyes stare deeply into his as if searching for something. "Do not forget." The dragon suddenly said.

"W-What?" He flinched as his left hand suddenly sting. He looked at it, and then saw a black dragon tattoo. "What is this…?" He looked up and was surprised to find the dragon in front of him. The radiant golden shield disappeared.

Then it opened it large maw and lunged forward, devouring him whole. Darkness's the lasting thing he'd seen.

"AH!" The boy suddenly snapped into consciousness. He blinks several times as a pair of beautiful faces greeted him upon waking.

"He's awake!" Tears slowly formed in Astolfo's eyes. "Thank goodness…" He sniffles.

"What…" The boy murmured, "What happened to me?" He looked at his hand.

"Are you alright?" With a beautiful smile, Jeanne asked while offering her hand to him.

Even the boy was stunned by her beauty under the moonlight, though he slowly reached out to take her hand. "How… Am I alive?"

A sad yet still beautiful smile replaced Jeanne stunning one, "A kind hero gave his life for you." He looked at her with wide eyes. Slowly Jeanne enveloped his hand with hers. "I am Servant Ruler. My true name is Jeanne d'Arc." She introduced herself, "By my oath, I shall protect your life and your soul.

XXX

Shirou remained vigilance atop of a tree, fulfilling his role as a sentinel. His sight remained on alert while his Master interacts with the boy and the pink haired girl.

Siegfried sacrifice still remained in his memory, a heroic death fitting of a hero. It reminds him of a certain Red Archer, one who sacrificed himself to be a hero of justice.

Unlike him, nothing like him.

He smiles bitterly at the thought. I am not a hero, not now nor will I ever be.

Yet ironically he's recorded among the Throne of Heroes and was summoned to be the protector of a Holy Saint.

His line of thought was cut short when he spotted something coming their way. "Master" His bow materialized in his hand, "The entire Black Faction is coming our way."

XXX

"Master the entire Black Faction is coming our way."

She can sense them coming closer now. "Stand by, Shirou." The Saint turns to the Rider of Black, "Rider…"

The beautiful boy sighed, "Ahh…" He stood up and turned toward her faction walking toward them. He gave them a sheepish smile, "Hey there."

They all stopped not too far away from them, almost all of the entire Black Faction Servants. "Rider," A man in a white outfit and black ponytail broke the silence, "Care to explain?" He asked, "Who is this here Servant?" Lancer and Archer.

Two more Servants suddenly materialized next to Jeanne and Astolfo, completing the set. Caster and Berserker.

"Uh… Well…"

"I am Ruler." Jeanne suddenly interjected. "I am in charge of overseeing the war."

"What happened to Saber?" Lancer asked.

Astolfo hum and touch his chin in a thinking pose, "He… Took his own life, I guess I could say?"

The Servant in blue spiky robe step forward, "Then why does that Homunculus hold his heart?"

Lancer's eyes narrowed, but then Rider suddenly steps in front of the downed Homunculus in a protective manner. "Answer me," Lancer demanded with authority.

"Well…"

XXX

Shirou stood among the trees with his bow drawn and aimed toward the Black Faction. One command, one hostile movement toward his Master, and he'll release his 'arrow'. If he's lucky they won't sense the 'arrow' until it's too late and incapacitate them, if not it should create a sufficient distraction so his Master can escape.

If things get dicey then his more 'lethal' arrow can hopefully diffuse the situation.

He observed as they interact, his eyes move from one Servant to another in quick succession in search of any subtle hostile movement.

Then when Jeanne suddenly stood up and aimed her spear at the Black Faction he tensed.

There's silence, and then he watched as Caster seems to create a cuff made of earth and cuffed the pink haired girl. Then slowly one by one the Black Faction started to retreat away from his Master and the boy. He remained stationary and his bow drawn regardless, just in case if something's going to happen.

"Shirou, we're leaving."

Like an off switch the voice calms him down and he let the bow disappeared. "I'll keep a lookout just in case until we're out of the forest."

"Very well."

XXX

It's at the hill on the outskirt of the forest that Shirou rejoined his Master. The two are having conversations of a sort, and it's Jeanne that noticed him silently walking toward them.

His presence concealment is still active.

"Shirou," Jeanne greeted, "This is Sieg, Sieg this is Shirou. He's the one I just told you about."

The Homunculus nodded his head in gratitude, "Thank you for healing me."

Shirou just gave him a smile, "There's nothing to thank me for. I'm just helping out a little." It's not like he sacrificed his heart for someone else or anything. "It's nice to meet you, Sieg." He walked up to him and offered a hand. The Homunculus stares at it for a few seconds before hesitantly grab it. The Assassin softly shook his hand.

Everyone paused when suddenly a large growl was heard.

"… Sieg, are you hungry?" Jeanne asked.

"Hungry? Is that what discomfort I've been feeling?"

Shirou chuckles, "Why didn't you say so?" He grabs a large pouch that's attached to his belt and walked toward a large flat rock. He put the pouch on the rock and slowly took out a pair of small boxes. "I packed some food."

Jeanne blink, "When… Did you make those?"

"Hm? Oh well, I made it when I was helping at the stand. It's the last food I made." The old Lady was kind enough to allow him to make some for them. "It's for you really, but since Sieg is with us we should make this into a picnic. Now come on! Don't just stand there you two!"

A few minute later all three of them are sitting on the ground around the flat rock. The boxes Shirou made contain several delicious looking delicacies. "What… Is this?" Sieg asked while holding his grumbling stomach.

"Sorry it's not warm, but the taste should still be good."

Jeanne put down her hands from praying and smiles at her Servant, "Food is food, even if it's cold. Now let's eat."

"Here, use this." Shirou handed Sieg and Jeanne a pair of forks. "This is how you used it." He showed the Homunculus the art of fork using by stabbing a meatball with it and put it in his mouth.

Sieg slowly follows suit and stab an innocent looking meatball and slowly brought it up to his mouth and bite. "! I-It taste really good!"

Shirou smile proudly. As a chef, that compliment is the best reward one could have earned. He and Jeanne observed Sieg devour the food like a child with amusement.

The night went relatively peaceful.

"By the way Master, who was that pink haired girl?"

"A girl? Oh that's Astolfo, one of the Paladins of Charlemagne and unless I'm mistaken he's a male."

"… WHAT?!"

 **To be continued**

 **There. Done. Yes I know, no fighting in this short chapter. I was planning to add one, but then it won't make sense considering the characters involved so if you want fights you gotta be patient. I ALSO WANT TO SHOW OFF MY SHIROU UWB DAMN IT!**

 **Also Jeanne, Shirou and Sieg make a cute family. Now if only Astolfo is there…**

 **Anyway, review! Or give me money so I can survive by writing FFN.**

 **P.S: First chapter was edited. Just in case some people missed it on top XD**


End file.
